Death of an ADA
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Invaders," New York City's law and order come together to remember Alexandra Borgia as her killers are put to death for their crimes.
1. Sentenced to Death

Disclaimer: I do not own "Law and Order," or its characters. They are property of NBC/Universal and Dick Wolf.

"Death of an ADA"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Sentenced to Death"

Jack McCoy was doing something that he had never done before: he was in the gallery of a courtroom while he watched a trial that he was supposed to prosecute. It had been the longest five days of his life, ever since he learned the death of one his youngest and brightest assistant District Attorneys, Alexandra Borgia. When Jack learned that she had been kidnapped and brutally murdered by two thugs that were working for a DEA agent, he stopped at nothing to get these two men off of the streets. However, the methods he used to obtain these two men were deemed questionable by the Governor of New York and as a result, the assistant Attorney General for the state of New York was appointed special prosecutor of the trial for these men.

Now, five days after the trial began, closing arguments had been made and the jury had returned for its verdict. Jack had been somewhat afraid of this because overseeing the trial was his most hated enemy, Judge William Wright, who had overturned several verdicts that Jack had managed to win.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked and the lead foreperson, a woman, rose to her feet.

"We have, your honor," she said and then Judge Wright turned his attention towards the two men who killed Borgia and eight other people, Ricky Robinson and Vincent Mugorski.

"Will the defendants please rise?" asked Judge Wright and the two men, with no remorse on their faces, rose to their feet along with their court appointed lawyer, Alan Bacon. Judge Wright then turned back to the jury foreperson. "On the nine counts of murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant Richard Robinson?"

"We find the defendant, Richard Robinson, guilty," said the foreperson as Jack McCoy looked down at the floor of the courtroom. Both Detective Fontana and Detective Green, along with Lieutenant Van Buren, looked back at the defendants who just stood there not even bothering to look back at the gallery who had relatives of the people they had killed.

"On the nine counts of murder in the first degree," asked Judge Wright. "How do you find the defendant, Vincent Mugroski?"

"We find the defendant, Vincent Mugroski, guilty," replied the foreperson as Jack turned to his left to see Alexandra's mother, Cassandra, sobbing into the arms of her husband, Alexander while her brother, Daniel, looked on at his parents.

Jack also looked over to the defense side of the gallery where he saw the very few relatives of Ricky and Vincent also sobbing, knowing that their loved ones were going to be punished for their crimes. Ricky and Vincent were also found guilty of numerous counts of robbery and burglary in addition to their murders, but it was the murders that Jack wanted to see these men guilty of.

"Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen of the jury," said Judge Wright, looking back over to them. "We will reconvene tomorrow morning for the sentencing phase. We're adjourned."

Judge Wright banged his gavel and Jack watched as the two men were dragged out of the courtroom by court officers. To Jack, it would have been much nicer if he was the one who put these monsters away, but it was what it was.

"Jack?" called a voice and Jack turned to see Brandon Gregory, the man who had replaced Jack for the court proceedings running over towards him as Jack stepped outside onto the court steps.

"Well done, Mr. Gregory," he said bitterly. "I told you not to screw it up and you didn't. But, its too bad you took all the credit in convicting these two monsters."

"I had to, Jack," sighed Gregory. "The governor was concerned that you weren't going to give these men a fair trial. I want you to know that all of New York City is reacting to Alex's death, not just you."

Despite what was said, Jack was still not convinced by this. After all, he was the one wanted to be there when these two men were found guilty.

"To this end, Jack," continued Gregory as Jack turned to walk away. "The governor is seeking the death penalty against Ricky and Vincent."

"I had intended to see these men rot in prison, Mr. Gregory," replied Jack. "But there is one thing that would make me and Alex's family happy and that is I want to be there when the needle is placed in their arms."

"That's up for Judge Wright to decide," said Gregory as he followed Jack down the steps. "However, if there is anything I can do to help you and the rest of the Borgia family, please let me know."

Jack smiled slightly at this, knowing that the governor's office was going to do everything they could to help with the funeral arrangements. But, he knew that nothing was going to bring Alex back from the dead. He had to bury one of his brightest and best assistants and Jack knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

The next morning, Jack, Arthur Branch and the Borgias as well as Fontana, Green and Van Buren sat in the gallery of the courtroom while Ricky and Vincent were brought out in shackles on their wrists and ankles, their bodies clothed in business suits and their faces still with no remorse on them.

"All rise," cried a court officer and Judge Wright walked onto the bench as the gallery sat down. "Judge William Wright presiding."

Once Wright was seated, the gallery sat down as well. Jack awaited nervously as Judge Wright sat silently on the bench while contemplating what he was going to say in regards to sentencing these two men. Jack feared that Judge Wright would just come up with some fake excuse to get these men free of their crimes, but to his surprise, Judge Wright was not going to do such a thing.

"Before I pass sentence on these two men," he began, folding his hands and placing them on his chin. "I want to address my reaction to what these two men did in this city. In 30 years of being a judge, I have never witnessed the trial of such monsters as the two men who have been convicted of these crimes that are against them. Although I have never overseen a trial that ADA Borgia had prosecuted, I have heard many stories and accomplishments that this young woman has done. Mr. Robinson and Mr. Murgoski, you took away the life of someone who had such promise and such potential to make a mark on the city of New York."

The two men looked away from Judge Wright, pretending not to care and not to hear what he had to say. For they knew that they killed nine people, not just Alexandra Borgia and they didn't even care about it.

"Furthermore," continued Judge Wright. "You claimed to work for the Drug Enforcement Agency and used that claim to kill these people. While it was clear that you were taking orders from a man whom you later killed, that doesn't excuse you for the severity of the crimes you have committed. Nine people are not here to face you in this court and their families and friends are here seeking justice against you."

At that moment, Judge Wright asked the two men and their attorney to stand up as he glared at Ricky and Vincent straight in the eye.

"Therefore," he said. "On the charges of eight of the nine counts of murder in the first degree, I sentence each defendant to eight consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole and on the charge of murdering Alexandra Borgia, the sentence for both defendants…is death."

"No!" cried one of Ricky Robinson's relatives, rising to her feet as Judge Wright banged his gavel loudly for order on the defense side of the courtroom. "No! Please! Don't kill him! Don't kill him!"

The woman placed her hands on Ricky's shoulders as the court officers pulled Ricky and Vincent away while their relatives cried, sat in silence, or started to leave the courtroom. All of Alexandra Borgia's family and colleagues could only watch as they knew that no one won anything, despite justice being served for the death of Alexandra and the Andreas family.

A funeral service unlike anything that New York had ever seen was about to take place in the days ahead…


	2. After the Sentence

Chapter 2

"After the Sentence"

Following the sentence of death for her killers, Jack went back to the DA's office and just sat in his office, silently thinking of all the times he had with Alexandra before this dark moment in his life. Jack had many assistant DA's in his tenure as Assistant District Attorney of New York County, but he saw something in Alex that inspired him, made him want to do his job more. He wanted to remember Alex that way, not for how she died, but for how she lived. However, his train of though was interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called and the door opened to reveal his boss, Arthur Branch, walk into the office with Cassandra and Alexander Borgia following behind. "I was just thinking of all the times I had with Alex."

"Well, that's what we were thinking of as well," remarked Arthur as he and Alex's parents sat down on the couch. "I can only imagine of all the accomplishments that you made with her in the short time she has been here."

"Alex spoke highly of you, Jack," sighed Alexander. "You were more than just her boss, you were here mentor. She could have never taken that next step if it weren't for you."

Jack had to feel slightly better at this, but he knew first hand that he made a mistake of letting Alex do the Andreas case, the case that ultimately led to her death.

"I know," he said. "But, I share partial responsibility for what happened."

"How could you share responsibility, Jack?" said Arthur, shocked at what he just heard. "She was doing what you two would normally do together. Its just that these two thugs felt that she was snooping about…"

"I know why they killed her," interrupted Jack, raising his voice slightly. "Because they wanted Andreas and they would stop at nothing to find him."

"We knew the risk that our daughter was taking," said Cassandra, dabbing her face with a handkerchief. "When Alex told us that she was joining this office, we told her that there will be some people who will want to kill her."

The entire room fell silent after that remark from Alex's mother. Jack knew that he had never told his assistant DA's of the dangers that come with the job. This was the first time that one of his assistant's was murdered at the hands of violent criminals. The last time that Jack went through this situation was with Claire, who was not murdered in any way, but died as a result of Lennie Briscoe's drinking while driving through the streets of New York late at night.

"Maybe I can use some of what we are talking about at a service or something," said Jack, sitting back in his chair. "I also have some things I want to say to Alex that I never said to her before she was murdered. Besides, I want to apologize to her for what I let her do and I hope her killers rot in hell."

This caused Alexandra's parents to gasp in shock at what Jack had said. Being devout Catholics, they were always taught that it was the way of Catholics to love their enemies, regardless of what happens.

"Jack, yes I know our daughter was killed, but…" stuttered Alexander, shocked at what he had heard. "Over time, we have to forgive our daughter's killers. Sure, they may have been sentenced to die because they killed her, but think of their families who were crying and screaming today."

"Yes, what about them?" added Cassandra. "They may want to apologize for what those two men did to our daughter. You can't really blame them alone for what their loved ones did."

After a few moments, Jack sighed heavily, giving up his ill feelings towards the families. After all, he was a catholic himself and was also taught to learn to love his enemies, despite whether they were found guilty or not guilty.

"I know what you are saying, Mrs. Borgia," replied Jack, getting up from his chair. "But, those two men violated one of the Ten Commandments, which is 'thou shall not kill.'"

"I am aware of that, Jack," she replied. "But, think about it for a second: those men who killed our daughter were not born evil. They were corrupted by evil and greed and that they believed against what they were supposed to believe."

"It's hard, Jack," added Arthur. "But, we just can't blame the people who were screaming and crying in that courtroom when the sentence of death was read. If there is anyone who should be begging for forgiveness, it's Ricky and Vincent."

Jack was silent for a moment, but he had to realize that Ricky and Vincent's family was the innocent and that it wasn't their fault for Alexandra's death.

"Well, then, what can we do?" asked Jack, pacing around his office.

"All we can do is remember a promising life that was cut tragically short," said Alexander, rubbing his wife's shoulder. "Anger isn't going to get us anywhere and nothing will be our daughter back."

Jack sighed heavily and while he would have loved to blame the death of his youngest assistant DA on Ricky and Vincent, Alexandra's parents were right, nothing could bring Alex back from the nightmare she could not get out of. Jack could only remember the horror that Alex had gone through with those two men who kidnapped her from her apartment, the beating she took and the vomit that she choked on while gagged up.

Later that day, Alexandra's family arrived at the Frank E. Campbell funeral home to make arrangements for Alex's funeral. Despite the beatings that she had taken, her family was insistent on having an open casket. They wanted to see their daughter look beautiful and peaceful, not like the state she was in when she was kidnapped.

"Can we see our daughter?" asked Alexander. "We want to make sure she is ready for the wake tomorrow night."

"Yes," said the funeral director and they walked into the funeral chapel and saw an open mahogany casket at the altar bearing Alexandra's lifeless body.

They looked down and saw their daughter, dressed in a black skirt suit and a clean white blouse. On her legs were tan pantyhose and black high heels while white pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace were on her ears and around her neck. Her black hair had been neatly cleaned of any blood that was on it and a gold rosary was placed in her hands and a bible was placed on her left side, while her face was adorned with makeup consisting of blush, rouge, eyeshadow and lipstick. Alex almost always skirt suits while on the job and they would want her to be buried looking like one.

"Oh, Alex!" sobbed Cassandra, getting down on her knees. "Please, come back to us! Please!"

Soon, Alexander also sobbed as they just sat there and sobbed their hearts out while the funeral director left them alone in the chapel.


	3. In the Kingdom of God

Chapter 3

"In the Kingdom of God"

The last thing that Alexandra Borgia remembered was being continuously beaten by the two men who kidnapped her from her apartment. It was a terrifying experience for her and as her body gave out from the fatal wounds that were inflicted upon her, she felt the presence of two men dressed in white stand in front of the open trunk of the car she was in.

"Come with us, Alexandra," said one of the men. "Come with us."

So, Alexandra's spirit came out of her body, still dressed in the bloody clothes she wore, and followed the two men up into the clouds. She looked down to see her earthly form completely bloodied and bruised from the beating that it took. After a short walk, Alexandra had been led to a pair of golden gates and they opened to reveal a large hall, almost like a hall that was seen out of the middle ages. The two men left Alex at the hall and departed, leaving the slain ADA's spirit in shock and awe of her surroundings.

"Am I in the presence of the master's kingdom?" Alex asked as she wandered around the hall. Just then, a man with a white beard and dressed in a white robe came forward and approached Alex with a warm smile on his face.

"You are, Alexandra," he said. "I am Father Abraham. Welcome home."

Now knowing where she was, Alex smiled warmly as Father Abraham placed his hands on Alex's and warmly embraced her like a grandfather. Alex had always been taught about the kingdom of God since she was a little girl and now it seemed that she was experiencing it live for the first time.

"Thanks for welcoming me home," said Alex as they broke apart. "Although it wasn't under what I wanted to come into this kingdom as."

"You were in great danger, Alexandra," replied Father Abraham. "The master saw that you were in trouble and that we needed you to come home immediately."

Alex was happy that she was finally out of danger, but she also remembered that, in her mind, Jack was still trying to find the men who killed her. She didn't know that they had already been arrested, convicted and sentenced to death for killing her and eight other people.

"Father Abraham," said Alex, looking puzzled for a moment. "I know that you have brought me into the master's kingdom, but there is something that I need you to help me on."

"What is it, my child?" asked Father Abraham. "What is it that I can help you with?"

"I just want to find Jack and tell him that I am okay," replied Alex. "I want him to know that I am not in any more danger and that I am in safe hands now."

Father Abraham seemed eager to honor Alex's wishes, but he also knew that there was another close friend of Alex's that he felt she needed to see.

"There is another friend of yours whom you may want to see," said Father Abraham, looking down at the clouds towards Earth below. "He is a police officer if I remember back."

Alex realized at that moment that Father Abraham was talking about Joe Fontana, a close friend of hers that shared the same Italian roots as her and was also a devout Catholic.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"You can see him at any time you wish," laughed Father Abraham, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "A spirit of God can roam freely at any time he or she wants to, although you cannot be seen nor heard by a living creature of Earth."

It was unfortunate for Alex that she had to be a wandering spirit. After all, she felt like she had peaked before her prime as one of New York's most accomplished lawmakers. Still, she had to look forward to this new life that she was about to start. At that moment, two angels came forward and took Alex by her hands.

"What are they doing, Father Abraham?" she asked nervously.

"It's all right, Alexandra," he chuckled. "They are just going to give you clean garments to replace the earthly garments you are wearing now. You will see the master very soon and we want you to look your best for him."

Feeling reassured, Alex followed the two angels and was soon dressed in a white robe like an angels. She had never felt so alive and she soon felt the warmth of the robe that made her feel calm and serene.

"How do you feel now, my child?" remarked Father Abraham. "Do you feel like a spirit of the kingdom, now?"

"I feel like I am reborn," replied Alexandra, admiring her new look. "I feel like someone who was clean of all of Earth's sins."

"I'm glad you have accepted your new life in paradise," said Father Abraham. "You can now find your loved ones and tell them how you are."

So Father Abraham watched as Alex's spirit went down to Earth as she tried to find her friends and tell them where she was. Alex found herself at that moment standing in front of the 27th precinct where Joe Fontana and Ed Green were based at. She looked up to see the American flag at the top of the building at half-staff and wondered exactly what was going on.

"They aren't doing this for me, aren't they?" she thought as her spirit floated into the building going past people who were going about their business while not seeing her.

Soon, she found herself in the squad room of the 2-7 and saw Joe and Ed sitting at their desks, supposedly reacting to the announcement of her funeral.

"I still can't believe she is gone," sighed Joe, looking at a recent picture of him and Alex. "Way too young to enter paradise."

"I know how you feel, Joe," replied Ed. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. I mean, I'd sure like to get my hands on those two clowns who killed Alex."

Joe slumped back in his chair and sighed heavily as Alex watched with a look of sadness on her face. She knew Joe just as well as Jack and all the others in her professional life.

"Yeah," remarked Joe. "I can't wait to see them strapped to that gurney while lethal drugs are stuck into them."

"What?" gasped Alex, placing a hand to her mouth. "They found Ricky and Vincent and they've been sentenced to death for killing me?"

Although Alex was always against the death penalty being a Catholic, she knew that the men who killed deserved to be punished in some extent. It wasn't what she had in mind, but it would be a chance to confront these men when the time came.

"Don't we all?" laughed Ed, mockingly. "Those two and that crooked DEA agent Ricky and Vincent shot…they can all rot in hell for all I care."

Alex knew that perhaps it wasn't the best time to talk to Joe, so she knew at that moment that it would be best to wait until the time was right.

"Best we'd better get down to the funeral home," said Joe, grabbing a bible from inside his desk. "It's gonna be a full house."

"Yeah," added Ed, rising from his seat. "Too bad all this has to happen before you retire."

So, Alex watched as the two detectives as well as Lieutenant Van Buren walked out of the squad room and down the steps to make their way to the Funeral Home where Alex's wake was to take place.

"It's best I follow them," Alex thought as she followed them out of the building. "Maybe I can catch them at my own wake."


	4. On Death Row at Rikers

Chapter 4

"On Death Row at Rikers"

While New York's law and order were coming together to pay their respects to Alexandra Borgia, the two men who killed her sat in two cells next to each other as they awaited their fate at the hands of the executioner. Both Ricky and Vincent, despite being sentenced to death, were proud of the fact that they slaughtered Alex because of the fact that she was intruding on their business. They were believed that because they possessed DEA badges, that they were above the law and they could kill whoever they wanted and not regret it afterwards.

However, the death of Alexandra Borgia sent shockwaves throughout Rikers Prison. Among those affected were some of the criminals that were jailed while Borgia was partnered with Jack McCoy. One of those was Dwight Jacobs, a man who kidnapped a five year old girl in order to sell her for money and would only give out her location if he didn't serve any jail time. When he found out that he would not be getting out of jail, he was led out of the courtroom screaming at McCoy that he had a deal with him and that it was now broken.

"You know, its funny," he said to several inmates during the active period at the prison. "Remember how I told you when I was screaming at Jack McCoy when I learned that my deal would not be honored?"

"Yes, go on," said Jason Corley, who was serving 25 years for throwing acid on the daughter of one of Van Buren's friends. "Tell us more."

"Well," sighed Jacobs, walking towards the basketball court where the inmates were playing basketball. "I told you that I was screaming at McCoy because I didn't have any respect for him, but that I did have respect for his assistant. When I learned that I would be spending the rest of my life here, I promised myself that I would respect Alex Borgia for how she aided McCoy in getting that little girl back."

"We all seemed to have respect for her," sighed Corley, sitting down on a rock. "That woman certainly knew how to make criminals like us see sense. You might as well say that prison changes a person."

All the other inmates agreed at this, knowing that whether they were all serving a short sentence or a life sentence, they knew that prison changes people from being high and mighty to low and weak.

"Do you think that they will ever change?" asked an inmate. "I mean, Ricky and Vincent?"

"I don't think it will," replied Jacobs. "Those two killed a woman that could have one day filled McCoy's shoes. To be honest, I would rather respect Borgia than McCoy and I wouldn't even care if my freedom was being taken away."

While the rest of the inmates continued their activity and reflecting on what could have been, Ricky and Vincent sat in their cells silently as several guards came forward banging on their doors.

"The warden wants you to scrub your cells, ADA murderers!" called a guard.

"Kiss my ass!" retorted Ricky. "That's what you can tell him!"

This did not go well with the guard, who opened the cell door and pushed Ricky against the wall, grasping his hand with his wrist tightly, causing Ricky pain.

"You listen and you listen good, Robinson," hissed the guard. "You know that you and your pal are going to die at any time, so you better get used to having your freedoms stripped away."

"Yeah," said another guard. "Impersonating DEA agents to murder innocent people, its people like you who make us sick."

The guard holding Ricky released his grip on him and the other guard brought over a bucket and mop of soap and water.

"Clean your cells or else!" shouted the guard.

"Or else what?" asked Vincent, crossly.

"Or else both of your testicles will become my personal property," laughed the guard as he slammed the doors of the two cells loudly.

"It doesn't matter," said Ricky, looking to his partner. "That bitch deserved to die for not minding her own business. I hope she rots in hell."

So, the two men began their mandated cleaning as crowds of law and order descended on the Frank E. Campbell funeral home as the wake for Alexandra Borgia was now taking place. Lines of people in police and fire uniforms filed past Alex's open mahogany casket while her family stood next to the casket, receiving hugs from those who came to pay their respects.

"You want to do this, Joe?" asked Van Buren, who was worried for him along with Ed. "You don't have to."

"No, I need to," replied Joe, trying to hold back tears. "I want to see her."

"All right," said Van Buren, holding his hand. "We're right here for you."

So, the retiring detective walked up to the casket and bent down to pray at it. But, before he could utter a word, Joe lost his composure and silently began to cry, while looking down at the body of a young woman that had so much potential. Even Van Buren and Ed Green both had to shed a tear as they stared down at the casket.

At that moment, Jack McCoy and Arthur Branch arrived and approached the casket, looking down at the body of the woman who had been the junior assistant district attorney of New York County and the most hardworking of all the junior ADA's that had been under Jack McCoy.

"Alex," cried Jack as he knelt down at the casket. "I want you to know that I am sorry that this had to happen. If I only I could have convinced you to step off the Andreas case."

At that point, Jack began to sob quietly as Arthur patted down on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do, Jack," he said quietly. "Alex was a fighter to the end."

Jack continued to weep at the casket for a brief moment before going to his feet and walking past the family, hugging them out of respect for their daughter, sister and friend. Meanwhile, Alex's ghost floated past the crowd of mourners and floated up, looking down at her body lying in the casket.

"Nice of them to dress me in a suit," she said to herself. "I always said I wanted to be buried in one."

She then floated towards her friends and colleagues in the law and order department as they all stood in a far corner of the chapel, mourning together along with all who were mourning as well.

"Maybe I should have listened to you, Jack," sighed Alex sadly. "I just wanted to prove to you that I could handle a major case, but I guess I was wrong and you were right."

So Alex just floated as she continued to witness her own wake taking place. At that moment, Alex witnessed Arthur step outside to take a phone call, only for him to return a few moments later with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"What is it, Arthur?" asked Van Buren.

"It was Rikers," replied Arthur, who took in a heavy sigh. "They scheduled Ricky and Vincent to be put to death tomorrow after the funeral."

So, it seemed that Ricky and Vincent were going to die on the day of Alex's funeral. But, it was clear that heaven would have no room for killers like them…


	5. Funeral for an ADA

Chapter 5

"Funeral for an ADA"

The day of Alexandra Borgia's funeral was a somber funeral indeed. Many of Alexandra's family, friends and peers came from all over New York City to honor the life of a woman whose promising career was brutally cut short. For Jack McCoy, it was to be the longest day of his life. To him, learning of Alex's death was one thing, but to actually be present in burying her was a whole other ball game.

"This is it," he thought to himself, as he walked up the steps of St. Patrick's Cathedral while the cold rain fell. "I just hope Alex can hear what I have to say to her."

As the funeral was about to begin, Jack joined several others who had been chosen by Alexander and Cassandra to serve as pallbearers. In addition to Jack, also selected were Arthur, Joe Fontana and Ed Green. It seemed that the Borgia's had selected the men closest to their daughter to be the ones who would carry Alex to her final resting place. Prior to carrying the casket into the church, New York's finest saluted the casket almost as if Alex was a policewoman herself.

"Nice of Alex to get a proper salute by the NYPD," thought Joe as he watched his fellow officers salute the casket. "Too bad this is how I am going to go out."

Finally, the casket was brought into the church as the sounds of "Here I Am, Lord," were sung by the congregation.

_I, the Lord of sea and sky,_

_I have heard My people cry._

_All who dwell in dark and sin,_

_My hand will save._

_I who made the stars of night,_

_I will make their darkness bright._

_Who will bear My light to them?_

_Whom shall I send?_

_Here I am Lord, Is it I, Lord?_

_I have heard You calling in the night._

_I will go Lord, if You lead me._

_I will hold Your people in my heart._

_I, the Lord of snow and rain,_

_I have borne my people's pain._

_I have wept for love of them, They turn away._

_I will break their hearts of stone,_

_Give them hearts for love alone._

_I will speak My word to them_

_Whom shall I send?_

_Here I am Lord, Is it I, Lord?_

_I have heard You calling in the night._

_I will go Lord, if You lead me._

_I will hold Your people in my heart._

_I, the Lord of wind and flame_

_I will tend the poor and lame._

_I will set a feast for them,_

_My hand will save_

_Finest bread I will provide,_

_Till their hearts be satisfied._

_I will give My life to them,_

_Whom shall I send?_

_Here I am Lord, Is it I, Lord?_

_I have heard You calling in the night._

_I will go Lord, if You lead me._

_I will hold Your people in my heart._

At that moment, the casket stopped by a fountain containing holy water as Archbishop Edward Egan began the service, while several altar servers covered the casket with a white cloth marking the color of Alexandra's baptism.

"I would to ask the congregation to face the fountain for the opening rites," he began as they all turned to face the now draped casket. "With this water, we call to mind Alexandra's baptism. As Christ went through the deep waters of death for us, so may he bring Alexandra to the fullness of resurrection and life with all the redeemed."

Egan then sprinkled holy water on the casket and when he was done, Jack, Arthur, Joe and Ed brought the casket down the aisles with Alexandra's family following behind with Cassandra sobbing into her husband's arms. Finally, the Borgia's and the pallbearers were seated in the front pews and the service began.

"I am the resurrection and the life, saith the Lord," began Archbishop Egan. "He that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die."

After a brief moment of silence, a young member of Alexandra's family, who was a young boy, placed the pall on the casket while being held by what appeared to be one of Alexandra's older cousins from Venice.

"The grace and peace of God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ be with you," said Egan, holding his arms out to the congregation.

"And also with you," replied the congregation.

"O God, whose mercies cannot be numbered," continued Egan. "Accept our prayers on behalf of thy servant Alexandra, and grant her an entrance into the land of light and joy, in the fellowship ofthy saints; through Jesus Christ thy Son our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever. Amen."

At that point, Joe got up and walked towards the podium, bowing to the altar before making his way up to the congregation.

"A reading from the First Letter of Saint John," he began, stroking his moustache. "See what love the Father has given us that we should be called children of God; and so we are. The reason why the world does not know us is that it did not know him. Beloved, we are God's children now; it does not yet appear what we shall be, but we know that when he appears we shall be like him, for we shall see him as he is. The word of the lord."

"Thanks be to God," said the Congregation. Joe then got down and bowed to the altar once more, before briefly touching the casket. Joe struggled to hold back tears as he walked away and sat back down, only to be consoled by Ed, who rubbed down on his hands.

A few moments later, after the second reading and the Alleluia, Archbishop Egan came up to the podium and holding the bible in his hands, began to read a passage from the holy gospel according to John.

"Jesus said to his disciples: 'Let not your hearts be troubled,'" read Archbishop Egan. "'Believe in God, believe also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms; if it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And when I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, that where I am you may be also. And you know the way where I am going.' Thomas said to him, 'Lord, we do not know where you are going; how can we know the way?' Jesus said to him,'I am the way, and the truth, and the life; no one comes to the Father, but by me.' The Gospel of the Lord."

"Praise to you Lord, Jesus Christ," replied the congregation and they all sat back down in the pews.

Finally, knowing that his time was at hand, Jack rose from his seat and slowly walked up to the altar, bowing to it and trying not to look at the casket. Finally, he took an enormous deep breath as he began to address the crowd gathered in the church.

"In my 30 years of being in law," Jack began. "I have never worked with someone who was more dedicated to her job than Alexandra. Despite having a short tenor with the District Attorney's office, Alex had the distinction of aiding the office in keeping our people safe both on and off the streets. Together, we have managed to put several of New York's worst in prison for either a certain period of time or for the rest of their natural lives."

A slight sob was heard from Cassandra and then a slight sob was heard from Alexander as they tried to keep themselves composed. Jack tried to not look at them, so as to not become emotional himself.

"However, to me, there was something in Alex that made her much more than an assistant district attorney," he continued. "Alex was someone that was willing to learn and based on what she had accomplished, I had no doubt in my mind that she was someone who had a bright future in the laws of New York. I was her teacher and she was my student, but as we continued our partnership, I viewed her almost like a daughter to me."

"Indeed you were, Jack," thought Alexander, still holding onto his wife as they all listened. "We always viewed you as a father figure to our child."

"I never had a strong bond with my own daughter," continued Jack. "Alex was someone that I would view as a daughter in the professional field. There were times where Alex would be getting herself into the hot waters of law and I would have to pull her out of them. Like a daughter, she would always give me a hard time because I thought I was holding her back. We would have our quarrels and our arguments like a father and daughter would sometimes have."

Jack was silent for a moment as he felt himself getting choked up on the stand. He knew that that this was how the people he sometimes cross examined felt when he was running the case for the people of New York. But, this was something completely different and Jack had to remember that.

"But, I want Alex to know if she could hear me," finished Jack, looking up to the ceiling of the church. "That, I admire and respect you for all you have done for this city, for this district attorney's office and for your family and friends, including myself. You now are free of the violent nature that you endured at the hands of these soldiers of Satan that were captured recently and who will suffer the wrath of the law when the time comes for them. You have made me the proudest district attorney in the country and your family, your friends, your peers and I will remember you not for how you died, but for how you lived. God bless you, Alexandra Borgia."

Jack then walked down the steps and much like Joe, he stopped at the casket and touched the top of it.

"Alex, I'm sorry," he whispered to the casket and walked away, sobbing quietly as he sat back down in the pew. At that moment, the sounds of the next hymn, "On Eagle's Wings," was heard.

_You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord_

_Who abide in His shadow for life_

_Say to the Lord_

_"My refuge, my rock in whom I trust!"_

_And He will raise you up on eagles' wings_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn_

_Make you to shine like the sun_

_And hold you in the palm of His hand._

_The snare of the fowler will never capture you_

_And famine will bring you no fear_

_Under His wings your refuge_

_His faithfulness your shield._

_And He will raise you up on eagles' wings_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn_

_Make you to shine like the sun_

_And hold you in the palm of His hand._

_You need not fear the terror of the night_

_Nor the arrow that flies by day_

_Though thousands fall about you_

_Near you it shall not come._

_And He will raise you up on eagles' wings_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn_

_Make you to shine like the sun_

_And hold you in the palm of His hand._

_For to His angels He's given a command_

_To guard you in all of your ways_

_Upon their hands they will bear you up_

_Lest you dash your foot against a stone._

_And He will raise you up on eagles' wings_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn_

_Make you to shine like the sun_

_And hold you in the palm of His hand..._

Next, several more prayers were heard as Archbishop Egan once again, opened his arms to the congregation. First was the prayer for the thanksgiving of the departed:

"Blessed be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ," he said. "Who has blessed us all with the gift of this earthly life and has given to our sister, Alexandra, her span of years and gifts of character. God our Father, we thank you now for all her life, for every memory of love and joy, for every good deed done by her and every sorrow shared with us. We thank you for her life and for her death, we thank you for the rest in Christ she now enjoys, we thank you for giving her to us, we thank you for the glory we shall share together. Hear our prayers through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen," replied the congregation. Next was the prayers for those who mourn.

"God of mercy," continued Egan. "As we mourn the death of Alexandra, and thank you for hiher life, we also remember times when it was hard for us to understand, to forgive, and to be forgiven. Heal our memories of hurt and failure, and bring us to forgiveness and lifein Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen," replied the congregation once more. Finally was the two prayers for those who suffer a violent death, since Alexandra was brutally murdered by Ricky and Vincent, whom McCoy now dubbed as soldiers of Satan.

"Merciful God," continued Egan. "Hear the cries of our grief, for you know the anguish of our hearts. It is beyond our understanding and more than we can bear. Accept our prayer that as Alexandra has been released from this world's cruelty so may she be received into your safe hands and secure love. We pray that justice may be done and that we may treasure the memory of her life more than the manner of her death for the sake of Christ, Amen."

"Amen," replied the congregation once more.

"God of love," finished Egan. "We thank you that Alexandra is in your gentle and loving hands, far from the cruelty, violence and pain of our world. When the trouble was near, we could not understand how you seemed to remain far away. And yet it is to you we turn; for in life and death it is you alone whom we can trust, and yours alone is the love that holds us fast. We find it hard to forgive the deed that has brought us so much grief. But we know that, if life is soured by bitterness, an unforgiving spirit brings no peace. Lord, save us and help us. Strengthen in us the faith and hope that Alexandra is freed from the past with all its hurt, and rests forever in the calm security of your love, in Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Amen," finished the congregation.

For the rest of the service, the gifts of bread and wine were presented and the Lord's Prayer was spoken by the congregation and after the distribution of communion, the final prayers were spoken and with the sounds of "Ave Maria" resonating through the church, Jack and the rest of the pallbearers led the casket down the aisle and back to the hearse for the short drive to St. John's cemetery, where Claire Kincaid and Lennie and Cathy Briscoe were buried.

"At least she will be in good company," thought Jack as they procession made its way to the cemetery for the final burial service.

Meanwhile, while Alex was preparing to rest in peace, her killers were being prepared to be put to death in the execution chamber of Riker's Prison…


	6. Execution for Two Killers

Chapter 6

"Execution for Two Killers"

Following an emotional funeral service for Alexandra, Jack, his friends and Alexandra's family went to Riker's Island prison to witness the execution of the men who killed her. It was to be a double affair as Ricky would be put to death first and then Vincent would follow.

"This is it," sighed Alexander as they sat down in the witness chamber. "We are going to face the men who killed our daughter."

"Justice will finally be served," added Cassandra, who had used up all her energy in crying at the funeral.

Meanwhile, Ricky and Vincent sat in their cells still proud of the fact that they killed Alexandra. They knew they were going to die, but they didn't really care. In their minds, they would be rewarded in paradise for all the accomplishments they had made. Even though they had their last meals and were given final prayers by the prison Chaplin, they were still feeling accomplished.

"All right, Robinson," said the guard who had berated them when they first arrived on death row. "Get up, it's time for your date with justice."

Rolling his eyes, Ricky rose to his feet and followed the guards to the execution chamber where he would be put to death. Upon arrival, Ricky was laid down and strapped down to the gurney as he watched a figure with a black hood on his head filling a syringe with deadly chemicals that would be injected into his body. Another figure opened the curtains to reveal Jack, Arthur and Alexandra's parents in the witness gallery, looks of anger deep in their faces.

"Richard Robert Robinson," said the warden as Ricky kept his eyes on the ceiling. "You are charged with nine counts of murder in the first degree and you are to be put to death for the murder of Alexandra Borgia. Is there anything you wish to say before the sentence of the court is to be carried out?"

Ricky just continued to keep his eyes straight on the ceiling, not even bothering to look at the people who would be watching him die.

"Tell my family that I love them," said Ricky. "And that the people watching me die can kiss my ass for all I care."

This made Alexander want to go into the chamber and kill Ricky himself. However, he had to let the officers inside do the honors.

"We're ready," said the warden to the person holding the syringe as a tourniquet was tied to Ricky's arm.

At that moment, the needle went into Ricky's arm and the first drug, Sodium Thiopental, was injected to sedate Ricky, who was now looking motionless into the sky, his eyes locked onto the ceiling. Next, the drug Pancuronium Bromide was injected to stop Ricky's breathing as Ricky felt his breath stopping, causing him to gasp for air. After two deep breaths, Ricky stopped breathing as the last drug was administered into his body called Potassium Chloride, which stopped his heart from beating anymore. Ricky's lips then turn light blue and his skin, light gold as he quietly died with Jack and the others watching.

"One down and one to go," sighed Jack as the prison doctor placed his stethoscope on Ricky's chest. When he heard no heartbeat, he turned to the warden and nodded that Ricky was dead.

As Ricky's body was wheeled out to a pair of hearses, the warden then turned his attention back to the two guards that had brought Ricky in.

"Bring Mugroski in here," he ordered and the two guards went back for Mugroski, who just sat in his cell, thinking of the rewards he was going to get up in paradise.

"I can hardly wait for all that I am going to get in paradise," he thought, smiling evilly. "Warm beaches, drugs, money and all the virgin I can screw with."

"Party time's over, Vincent," said the guards. "Your time has come. Prepare to join your friend in hell."

Acting like he didn't have a care in the world, Vincent rose to his feet and followed the two guards to the execution chamber as the gurney had been wiped clean and a new needle was brought in to be used for Vincent's execution.

"Look at him," remarked Cassandra, disgustingly. "He's smiling at us. If I could only…"

"Mrs. Borgia, now is not the time," said Arthur, leaning over towards her. "You being angry will only satisfy his desires."

"He's right, Cassandra," added Alexander. "Don't let him know you're angry. That would mean he would only win."

Vincent kept his eye on the people watching him being put to death, smiling at them with a sinister look on his face.

"Your daughter is a bitch," Vincent said to the Borgias as a guard slapped him on the face while strapping him down.

"Shut up," the guard said icily, pulling onto his uniform. "Say another word and I will throw the gag on you."

"Try me," hissed Vincent. "I've got a one way ticket to paradise."

By now, the warden was beginning to lose patience with Vincent and decided that it was best that Vincent would not get to make a final statement.

"Very well then, Mugroski," said the warden. "You have already made your final statement and that we will begin the execution at once."

He then nodded to the hooded figure who then placed the tourniquet around Vincent's arm. At that moment, the hooded figure administered the first of the three lethal drugs into Vincent's system, which was Sodium Thiopental that sedated Vincent still with a smile on his face as he looked at the people watching him die.

"Come on," said Jack, his arms folded. "Wipe that disgusting smile off of his face."

As Jack said those words, the hooded figure then injected Pancuronium Bromide into Vincent to stop his breathing. This caused Vincent to gasp for air, and causing the smile that he had on his face to disappear. Finally, the drug Potassium Chloride was injected to stop Vincent's heartbeat as the proudest of Alexandra's killers was put to death, his eyes locked onto the people on the other side of the glass barrier. The prison doctor was once again brought forward and placed his stethoscope on Vincent's chest.

"He's dead," said the doctor and Cassandra bowed her head and once again cried her eyes out while Alexander consoled her, on the verge of crying himself. Jack and Arthur looked at each other with satisfied looks on their faces as they both knew that justice had been served at last.

It was over, Ricky and Vincent were dead and the two souls left their vessels, but rather than going up to paradise, they found themselves going down into the earth below.

"What the hell's going on?" cried Vincent. "Why aren't we going…?"

The two souls screamed loudly as they saw what appeared to be a large fire rising up towards them. Little did they know of the permanent horror that was about to be inflicted upon them…


	7. Ricky and Vincent's New Home

Chapter 7

"Ricky and Vincent's New Home"

At one moment, the souls of Ricky Robinson and Vincent Mugroski were thought to be heading towards the gates of heaven, where they thought they would be rewarded for all the killings that they had done. Instead, the two of them found themselves in a place that was very hot and that flames spurted out in every direction.

"This can't be happening," cried Vincent, who was no longer holding in the tough guy attitude that both he and his friend had possessed while on Earth. "It can't be, Ricky. Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," replied Ricky, who felt a strong dryness in his mouth. "But, I'm so thirsty."

"Me too," remarked Vincent as the heat of their new surroundings caused the two killers to drop to their knees. It seemed that their dreams of rewards had gone out the window and now they were about to endure the first of many punishments in this new eternal home of theirs.

Just then, the two men looked up and saw Father Abraham looking down at them from heaven with a disappointed look on his face and Alexandra was standing next to him, with a satisfied look on her face, looking down at the two men who violently robbed her of her Earthly life.

"Abraham!" cried Vincent. "Father Abraham, help us!"

But, the heavenly priest merely looked down at the two men with a silent expression on his face.

"We're so thirsty," added Ricky, with tears in his eyes. "We'll take anything you give us! Let Alexandra dip her fingers into the water and cool our tongues. These flames!"

"Oh, my sons," sighed Father Abraham. "Remember, remember that in your earthly lives, you constantly violated one of the ten commandments of heaven which was 'thou shall not kill.' Alexandra constantly begged you for mercy when you put her through unspeakable tortures in her final days and you constantly ignored them."

A burst of fire flared up in front of the two killers as the blast caused them to step back in shock and fright.

"Now, she is comforted and you are in torment," continued Father Abraham. "But, there is nothing we can do for you. For between us, there is a great gulf which no one can pass, neither me to you or you to me."

Knowing that all was lost for both of them, Ricky and Vincent knew that they had to protect their families from the hell that they were now in.

"Well then," cried Ricky, who got down on his knees along with Vincent. "At...at least do this: send Alexandra to our families and get them to change, so they won't end up in this awful place."

"You mean the families I saw begging the judge not to kill you both?" remarked Alexandra, her arms folded together. "Why should I help you when you put me through the nightmare that I couldn't escape from?"

"Indeed," added Father Abraham. "Your families have the words of our master and all the other disciples. Pray that your families will hear them."

"No, Father Abraham," sobbed Ricky. "If someone goes to them from the dead, then they will believe!"

"If your families cannot be persuaded by our lord and the disciples," said Father Abraham as he and Alex turned away from them. "Then, they will not be persuaded by anyone…even someone raised from the dead."

Realizing that all was lost, Ricky and Vincent broke down sobbing as the devils of hell came forward and placed shackles on their wrists and ankles, ripping off their prison uniforms and dragging them like dogs around their new surroundings, whipping them along the way.

"They don't deserve the help they wanted," said Alex, bitterly as she walked with Father Abraham. "Not after what they did to me."

"Indeed, my child," remarked Father Abraham. "However, there is one person that you can help."

Alex sighed heavily knowing exactly what Father Abraham was talking about. She knew that she needed to console Jack and let her know that she was in a place where no harm would befall upon her.

"Are you talking about Jack McCoy?" she asked.

"I am, my child," replied Father Abraham. "You must go to him and tell him where you are. As long as he continues to believe in the gospels and teachings of the master and his disciples, then he will reunite with you here when his time has come."

Alex nodded at this and at that moment, she closed her eyes and flew down towards the cemetery where her body had just been buried. She saw that only Jack and her parents were there and tried to think of a way to approach them without scaring them.

"I hope they can hear what I have to say," Alex thought as she floated down towards them. "Jack? Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?"

They didn't respond and that caused Alexandra to get a great deal of worry. Feeling like they could never hear her, Alex retreated back into heaven.

"What is wrong, my child?" asked Father Abraham.

"I tried to talk to them, but they can't hear me," replied Alexandra, worriedly.

"Where were they?" asked Father Abraham, again.

"They were in the cemetery," said Alexandra. "My body had just been buried."

"Then it's best to talk to them when their grief has been lifted," said Father Abraham, as the sun began to set over New York City. "Only then, can they hear and understand where you are, my child."

So, Alex followed Father Abraham back to the gates of heaven while realizing that there had to be a way for her to see Jack and her parents again. However, like Father Abraham had told her, the only way that they would listen was if their grief was completely gone from their souls. A few days later, Alex went back down to Earth again, eager to let Jack and her parents know that she was in safe hands…


	8. Replacing Alexandra and Joe

Chapter 8

"Replacing Alexandra and Joe"

Alexandra's death had left a hole that Jack McCoy frequently needed to fill. He needed a strong will person, man or woman, to fill in the position of Junior Assistant District Attorney. Many people came forward with interest in joining the office, but there was one woman in particular that McCoy seemed to take interest in.

"I think she is the one for the job, Arthur," he said, showing Arthur the resume that was filled out by the individual in question. "Someone that I think will continue where Alex left off."

Arthur reviewed the application for a moment before placing it back down on his desk. It seemed that there was something concerning to Arthur when it came to looking at this applicant.

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" remarked Arthur, sitting back in his seat, deep in thought. "I mean, she comes to the Manhattan District Attorney's office and has sex with her supervisior. Alex was never like that when she was here."

"I know that, Arthur," replied Jack, looking down sharply at Arthur. "However, I think we should give her a chance at this position. Connie Rubirosa is the person for this job."

Arthur had to really consider the matter for a moment as he realized that a person with a shady past often raised a red flag in his business. Still, he was willing as a human being, to give this new person a chance. A little later that day, Jack sat in his office as the door opened to reveal a young woman with short black hair and dressed in a beige skirt suit.

"Are you Jack McCoy?" asked the woman as McCoy sat at his desk looking at her with a blank stare. "I asked and I was wondering if…"

"I am Jack McCoy," replied Jack, extending his hand to allow the woman to sit. "You must be Connie Rubirosa, the woman who was looking to join my office."

Connie shook Jack's hand and sat down in the chair that was provided for her. Jack could see that this new junior ADA was going to be nothing like Alex, but he was more than willing to give her a chance.

"I've been looking over your resume, Ms. Rubirosa," said Jack, holding a stack of papers in his hand. "It says here that you have had a checkered past in your professional life."

"You might say so," chuckled Connie. "But that was then, this is now. My life is a lot more stricter than it was then."

Connie then looked over towards a picture of Alexandra on Jack's desk and remembered how her shocking death rattled everyone in New York that worked in law right down to their bones.

"I'm sorry about what happened to ADA Borgia," she remarked. "I may not be like her, but I will do my best."

"That's what I like to hear," sighed Jack. "Alex was not the first ADA to die in the line of duty for this office. My intentions are for you to pick up where she left off."

"The Andreas case?" asked Connie, surprisingly. "Aren't the two men who did all those killings dead by now?"

Jack closed his eyes and pushed the resume aside, while pushing himself back into his chair.

"The case is closed, Ms. Rubirosa," said Jack. "What I mean for you to pick up where Alex left off is to maintain the respect and dignity of this office. My only concern is that you will want to do something stupid that wrecks the integrity of this office."

"Jack, I assure you that I will continue to preserve what ADA Borgia had maintained," promised Connie. "You have my word."

Feeling reassured, Jack and Connie shook hands, thus beginning Connie Rubirosa's tenure with Jack McCoy and Arthur Branch. However, Jack knew that the time he shared with Alexandra Borgia was always going to be important to him.

Meanwhile, at the 27th precinct, Joe Fontana was collecting some of his personal items to take home for the last time as a NYPD detective. Unlike Lennie Briscoe, the atmosphere for Joe's retirement was low key.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Joe," sighed Ed. "With what happened to Alex…"

"Its all right," replied Joe, sadly. "I've been thinking about retiring for some time now. Just wish Alex could be here to say goodbye."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ed.

"I'm gonna head back to Chicago," replied Joe, placing his badge and gun on his desk. "I've got grandchildren that I want to play with before they get too big."

This caused Ed to laugh a little, knowing how his partner was going to now resort himself to grandfather duty.

"You seem to be the right guy for the job," Ed added. "I'm sure Loo has a fine replacement for you."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door and Van Buren motioned for both of them to come over. Joe also brought his badge and guns with him as well.

"I just received word from the 13," she said, a look of despair on her face. "We are getting a young detective."

"Why does it seem like it upsets you, LT?" asked Ed. "You should be thrilled."

Van Buren was silent for a minute and looked down at her desk. It seemed that whoever was coming to replace Joe was not her first choice, nor it was any choice that Van Buren wanted to make.

"Do you know who is coming, Ed?" she said, impatiently. "That detective that was in that beauty parlor shooting not too long ago."

"Nina Cassady?" remarked Ed, his mouth dropping much to Joe's confusion. "Detective Beauty Queen?"

Van Buren nodded her head mournfully and slumped back down into her chair, dropping her face onto her desk.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Joe, confusingly. "Who is detective beauty queen?"

But, neither a response came from Van Buren or Ed as they realized the young and inexperienced detective that was coming to the 2-7.

Meanwhile, Alexandra's spirit floated outside of the office where she was at for several years. It seemed now was the time for her to visit Jack one last time…


	9. Saying Goodbye to Jack

Chapter 9

"Saying Goodbye to Jack"

It was late at night when Jack returned home to his apartment after winning his first case with Connie Rubirosa as his new junior ADA. Still, the memories of Alex's death would not leave his head and since Alex had been murdered, Jack had been having nightmares about how he failed to protect her from Ricky and Vincent. As he walked in the door, he saw what appeared to be a ghostly figure sitting on his sofa and upon closer inspection; he found it to be Alex's ghost.

"Alex?" he asked, walking over to the figure. "Is that you?"

"It is me, Jack," she whispered, smiling at him. "I just wanted you to know that I am in safe hands now, far away from the men who killed me."

Jack kept his gaze on his slain ADA as he sat down in a chair. He was glad to see his ADA sitting before him once again, but still felt the remorse of failing to protect Alex.

"Besides, I'm trying to reconnect with some of my family that I haven't seen in years," continued Alex. "I haven't met the master yet, but I will at some point."

"That's nice to hear," replied Jack, bowing his head for a second. "It's just that…I don't know how to say this, Alex…?"

"On how you failed to protect me?" finished Alex. "You couldn't know that I was going to be put through the hell that I was put through. At least, the men who took me from this Earth are in their new home."

Jack sighed again, glad to have seen Alex's two killers put to death. However, he was also hearing the comments Vincent made while strapped to the gurney. He could also remember the actions of Ricky as well when he was asked if he had anything to say before he was put down too.

"Yeah," remarked Jack, sitting back in his seat. "They were proud of what they did to you and all those other people, proud to the end. Vincent was so proud that he made a couple of rude comments as they were injecting the deadly chemicals into his arm."

"I was there when he said that," said Alex. "I'm glad I had a chance to see those two rot in hell where they belong."

Jack gave a brief smile and then let out another sigh as he stretched out his legs.

"Jack," said Alex. "The reason I am here is because I wanted to let you know that I am safe now and waiting for the day when you come up to the lord's house."

Alex noticed a small tear in Jack's eye, but pretended not to see it.

"Well, that's nice to hear, Alex," said Jack. "Thanks for all you have done for me and this great city. Heaven I guess needs a few good ADA's."

"I hear that there are lawyers wanted in purgatory," joked Alex, chuckling slightly. "Maybe I'll apply for one."

Alex then rose up and floated in front of Jack as she began to float away. Jack knew that it was time to say farewell and he wanted to hug her, but he couldn't.

"Alex," he called, running after her. "Thank you again for all you have done."

"I'm always going to be with you," she called out to him. "This isn't goodbye, more of see you until next time."

And with that, Alex disappeared as Jack watched, smiling with tears in his eyes. He knew that Alex had done her duty on Earth and that she was in a place where no harm would befall upon her.

Meanwhile, Alex had floated back up to heaven and was met by Father Abraham, who warmly greeted her as she arrived back in the heavenly paradise.

"Have you done what you needed to do, my child?" asked Father Abraham.

"I have, father," replied Alex as he led her into the hall. "I am ready to meet the master."

"Then follow me, Alexandra," said Father Abraham as they walked into the throne room and saw a man dressed in white and sitting on a gold throne with two angels on each side of him. Upon entering the room, Alex felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw the figure rise up and walk over towards her.

"My master," Alex cried as she ran over to the figure and embraced him tightly. "Oh, my master!"

"You are safe now, Alexandra," he said, warmly. "You are home in the heavenly kingdom that I have built for you."

Father Abraham looked on warmly as Alex continued to embrace the master tightly. After a moment, they broke apart and just then two more people entered the throne room.

"You must be Alexandra Borgia," said a middle aged man in a long trench coat. "I've heard Jack talk a lot about you."

Alex then walked over to the man and after a few moments, she immediately recognized him from conversations she had with Jack.

"Are you Lennie Briscoe?" she asked. "The man Jack always spoke about?"

"The one and only," laughed Lennie. "Ah, well, we can learn about each other as the time comes. I've got a lot of good stories to tell you about."

Alex then turned to look over at another woman who also smiled at her. Unlike Alex, she had short black hair.

"As do I," she said, smiling at Alex. "I'm Claire Kincaid, one of Jack's former ADA's."

Alex then walked over to Claire and shook her hand, delighted to meet another one of Jack's former ADA's.

"We are glad to have you home," said the master as Lennie and Claire led her out of the throne room. "It's time for you now to embrace the riches my kingdom has provided for you."

"Amen, master, Amen," replied Alex as she followed Lennie and Claire out of the throne room, realizing now that she had truly come home at last and was now free of the pure evil that had tormented her.


End file.
